A Black Revenge
by sleepingturtles
Summary: After the years went by, Ciel and Sebastian went on together. Sebastian made a deal with a young lady and soon fell in love her. After a tragedy, Sebastian is obligated to keep an important promise... I do not own Black Butler. Includes OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Once there was this family. The Windell family. It was a small, wealthy family, that lived in their own New Forest, England mansion. In the mansion lived a man, a women, their daughter, their butler and their four peasants. The women was Lilly Beth Windell. She was part German-part English. Her German side of the family owned a strong land of vineyards in Germany. The vineyards were passed on to her because she was the eldest daughter. On the other hand, her English relatives were very wealthy and sponsored a medicine school in England. Providing books, medicine, high education. More and more people became doctors and nurses. Even though the differences were great, the best of both worlds became an absolute favorite of society. Their reputation was high, and pleased many.

And as for young Lilly Beth, she became a very intelligent gal. Beautiful and smart that is. Radiant brunette hair and overpowering emerald eyes. No one compared to her beauty, except for the colorful sundown's. She loved the mixture of orange, red and yellow blazes of sunlight fade away into sad colors like blue and purple, which made her believe, that it was one of the most amazing and gorgeous things in the world.

As for the man. Raphael Windell. Was just an other aristocrat of the place. Yes, his family was wealthy. They owned textile and clothing factories. It was a good business. But the Windell family saw that Raphael wasn't worthy of keeping the big responsibility of managing an industrial and marketing term, so they passed it on to someone else. They passed it on to Raphael's cousin Robert Windell. After Robert got into new management, he got sick of some sort and passed away. Rumors were to say that Raphael poisoned him and caused Roberts death.

"I came inside his room and found him dead on the floor!" he shouted to the authorities. His blue eyes with deceiving tears showed meaningless innocence. But everyone couldn't see the joker under his captivating mask. He killed Robert and got away with it, and since then, he hasn't been the same way.

Now not knowing what to do, Raphael was obligated to find a wealthy partner, and who else better than Lady Lilly Beth? She was beautiful, smart, kind, wealthy… wealth was the key. Riches was Raphael's target. Although, Lilly Beth by herself was a treasure, Raphael saw other things, but did not notice her perfection of a lady.

And so on, they "fell in love". Raphael's false personality had some very great perspective and influence towards people. Of course, a classified Jackass. He wasn't a good person, he wasn't responsible. Loyal. Respectful. He wasn't apt for trust. How on earth did Lilly Beth fall for him?

Did the dirty sweetness cover up the poison in the back of his mind? The answer of the query lies in his unfaithful head. They got married little after that. By then Raphael seemed to be a good person… but little by little his true monstrous being crept out, scratch by scratch.

After getting married, they constructed a mansion in New Forest. It was peaceful. Quiet. Steady. Nothing big ever happened around. Although, there was hunting sessions at some times, which startled Lilly Beth very much, but she adored the deep neighborhood forest and the free neighing ponies.

Now settled the new small Windell family, they had a daughter. Such a beautiful baby. Just like her mother she was: silky red blazing hair, olive green eyes filled with wonder, her small delicate heartbeat, indicating pure love and the simplicity of being the perfect child. Lilly Beth named her Mary Anne. Little Mary Anne Windell. Lady Lilly Beth was happy to be blessed with such a child.

Raphael, on the other hand, didn't seem to care much for his new born baby. _Why should I care? I don't have to take care of it. She would be completely fine here without anyone._ He thought. His sick mind grew ugly and dark. The murder of Robert ought to haunt him forever. Raphael turned demented. The vision of his cousin, falling into deep sleep, drinking to much wine with a splash of poison in the bottle. As soon as he fell, he smiled to himself, thinking all the money would be for him now. But it wasn't like that. The family still didn't trust Raphael for the factory. Marrying someone rich was the only way. His greedy and awkward face seemed to transform into a beast. Now he planned to do the same with Lilly Beth.

Raphael would get drunk almost everyday, and when he did he would yell at his wife and menace her with leaving, robbing her money, property and possessions. Even raising his hand to slap her. And then in the morning once he was sober he would say:

"I'm so sorry my love. I was drunk and demented. I swear I didn't mean anything I said"

Lilly Beth always forgave him for her and Mary Anne's safety. She always stood delusional and alert. Everything he said and did was true. How could someone live like this? How could he be so cruel? Raphael's twisted-messed up mind was the end of anything.

Lilly Beth started to seek for help. She needed someone to protect her and Mary Anne from the madness of this man. Someone secret, capable and loyal. If anyone found out, she knew she would be dead. Lilly Beth was willing to give anything away for exchange of peace. To live in peace and happiness, and keep danger at bay.

Little after Mary Anne was born, Lilly Beth had made her decision.

It was late December by then. The atmosphere was dark and sad; it was snowing outside. Lilly Beth saw the delicate snow flakes through the window, falling like mini glinting stars, each one different and unique in their own way. She exhaled. The fog blurred her vision on the glass.

"Good God he isn't here" she whispered to herself. She then now robed herself into a heavy brown fur coat, a black tinted cotton scarf, snow boots and thick leggings. She called for the oldest peasant.

"Arleen, please take care of the baby. Ill be right back" Lilly Beth whispered, barely audible.

"Were are you going my Lady?" Arleen responded, looking at the baby cradle.

"Just for a stroll outside. I like the sound of crunching snow under my feet." Lilly Beth replied. With that she headed for the front door. While going down the stairs, she slid her fuzzy mittens on to her small hands. _I'm ready for this._ She thought. Her women intuition made her make this choice. _I will save my child._

Now arriving at the double oak doors, she took one last breath and stepped outside. Lilly Beth closed the doors behind her and started walking rightward, where the forest was deep and pitch black.

Lilly Beth started walking away from the mansion. Slowly and steady now, she went on. In her mind she read a summoning ritual, over and over. In her fading whispers, a cold breath of desperation and in her heart, a heavy pin. She then came to a stop.

She heard a faint voice, too distant to hear.

"Hello?" she called out softly.

The lady now heard crunching footsteps coming from the far front. The falling snow seemed to cease, moving in slow motion. The footsteps came in closer every second.

And that's were she saw him for the first time. Coming out through the feathery snow like a droplet of pure petroleum. Lilly Beth didn't expect something like this. She expected a demon. A horrifying, fearless, dreadful demon. But no. he was disguised as a human. She was dumbstruck.

"Good evening My Lady" the tall gentlemen bowed.

"How may I be at your service?" he said as he stood up strait once again.

There was something about his face, that made her feel warmth inside. Although his deep heavy red eyes penetrated her soul right away, she felt relief fall over her spirit and body.

"Hello. I'm Lilly Beth Windell. I'm here to request a very big favor" she said a little nervous.

"Yes my Lady" he responded.

"I am in need for protection. I fear my husband will sooner or later hurt me and my daughter" her voice was muffled buy her scarf.

"I see, my Lady. And I'm guessing you know what I want in exchange?"

He said with a creepily smile.

"Yes. I am aware"

"Very good Madame. Also, I am failing to mention, that I will be bringing someone along with me"

"Who may I ask?" she was confused.

"I'm bond to him by the end of his days"

"Is he a demon also?" She was more puzzled now. A demon tied to a demon?

"Yes, my lady" he replied.

"You haven't told me you name sir" Lilly Beth said. The tall man smiled.

"Sebastian Michaelis at your service. I will be running as your butler. That is what I do best" he said taking an other bow.

"Very good Sebastian. I will await you tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock" she tried to sound proud and strong. But her trembling soul, she felt it disappear fleeing some sort of fear. A gloomy despair crashed through her as she tuned away from Sebastian, thinking that all was settled.

"Wait a moment my lady" Sebastian said as he came up to Lilly Beth and grasped her arm. She turned wondering what was wrong.

"You're forgetting something" Sebastian said.

"What is it?" she wanted to get over with it.

Sebastian smiled and looked right into her eyes.

They suddenly started to glow, bright and fearless as an undying sun. The mixtures of red and orange had her hypnotized, she didn't know what was going on. He unwrapped her scarf around her neck and leaned in close.

"The marking" Sebastian whispered in her ear with vigor.

Her eyes widened. Lilly Beth had forgotten about that. She calmed down, ready to embrace any pain. Lilly Beth felt an unexpected kiss on her neck. It burned. She could've sworn that his kiss was pure fire. She stooped a little as the pain washed away.

Lilly Beth didn't expect that to go so fast. She stared at Sebastian.

"I would never hurt a lady" he simply said with a smile. Lilly Beth stood there flustered and breathless. Sebastian wrapped the beautiful lady's scarf around her neck and mouth once again.

"I'll see you in the morning, Madame" he said bowing, his eyes still gleaming.

"Yes…" was all she could say. Lilly Beth spun backwards and started walking now. She was very stunned at the moment and couldn't think strait.

Lilly Beth looked over her shoulder. Red small flames stood at some distance, guarding her every step. She felt possessed of some sort. She belonged to Sebastian now. No turning back.

After walking some distance away, she arrived to the big Oak front doors.

And in that instant, Raphael arrived in his carriage. The horses passed by and stopped in front of her. The drunken man got off.

"What are you doing out here in the cold women?! Have you gone mad?!" Raphael shouted, his face swollen and red.

"Enjoying the falling snow" Lilly Beth responded quietly.

"Get inside before I make you. And you. Leave" he gnarled at Lilly Beth, then at the driver.

Lilly Beth said nothing and entered with patience. The man followed.

"Why are you up so late?" Raphael demanded, closing the door behind him

"I already told you. I was in the snow. I like the snow" she replied.

Raphael was losing his temper now.

"Listen Lilly. I don't give a single damn if you like the stupid snow. Ladies aren't supposed to be outside, worse at this time. For once be decent. Next time I come in you better be fast asleep. Are you listening?"

 _Decent! Haven't you ever seen yourself?_

"Yes…" Lilly Beth sighed out.

"Good" Raphael snapped back. As he passed her with that agonizing scent of pitiful alcohol and sharp perfumes. Lilly Beth felt her eyes water in sadness.

 _Morning will come on swift wings._


	2. Chapter 2

It was by far 8 o'clock. Lilly Beth was up and ready in a sitting room drinking tea and reading the newspaper. _We could use a butler around here. I think its about time._ She thought. She smiled to herself remembering last night. _Sebastian._

There was knocking on the door that disturbed her flashback.

"Yes, come in" she called out.

Her staff of peasants came in.

"You called for everyone my lady?" Arleen asked puzzled.

"Yes Arleen, thank you" Lilly Beth responded.

Then in the count of one, two, three, they all started kneeling and begging.

"No ma'am! Don't fire us! We have no where to go! We promise to do our best!" they all pleaded.

Lilly Beth was confused at first, but it soon converted in laughter.

"No! You got it all wrong my friends! Please, Raymond, Olivia, Steven, quit crying" she said in between laughs. They all looked up and dried their faces.

"I have an announcement to say" Lilly Beth said now her voice more serious.

"A butler will be joining us today in about two hours"

"A butler?" the girl named Olivia asked.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. It came to me one day. I wanted a butler" Lilly Beth responded.

The peasants looked at each other in a skeptical way.

"All right, I want good first impressions from all of you" Lilly Beth said.

"Yes ma'am" they responded in unison.

"Good. You are dismissed" she said finally. The peasants left in a rush.

Once again she was alone in the room. She hasn't mentioned it to Raphael, and she hoped that he wouldn't respond bristly.

After some while, Raphael got out of bed sober, but very hangover. He headed to the sitting room where Lilly Beth always stood in the mornings.

"…Morning…" Raphael said as he entered.

"Good Morning" Lilly Beth responded.

Raphael sat in front of her. He had an God awful stench that made Lilly Beth gag a little.

"Oh Raphael! You stink awfully" she said pretty disgusted.

"Oh please. You're used to it" he said annoyed.

"I wanted to notify you about something" she started out, holding her breath. Raphael rolled his eyes uninterested.

"In about an hour, our new butler will arrive" Lilly Beth said.

This got Raphael's eyes shooting at her.

"A butler? We didn't agree to get a butler" he growled.

"Yes we did, I think you just forgot" she responded.

Raphael's head was bumping too loudly for him to remember anything at the moment. He accepted it anyways.

"All right then. I think its time someone helped around here for once. Do all the man work" Raphael said

 _Yes. A "real" man._

"Yes, he'll be coming in-"

"I'm going back to bed. I feel like vomiting" Raphael intercepted, frustrated by her voice all ready.

Lilly Beth sighed. _One more hour…._

Some where in the woods. Deep, foggy and cold winds passed through Ciel and Sebastian as they ran through the crisp December weather.

"Tell me Sebastian…" Ciel grunted.

"Why do we have to run? You know we own a carriage…"

"Forgive me master, but, we were running out of time. We need to be there at 10 o'clock" Sebastian responded.

"Master, are you willing to be a butler also?" Sebastian smirked. He knew he'd be triggered by that.

"Excuse me? When was the last time I let you give me any orders?" Ciel responded, pulling on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Master, what will you be doing by then?"

Ciel knew he was right. There will be nothing for him in the Windell mansion, except for just sitting around and wasting himself.

"Fine, I'll do it" Ciel said looking away. Sebastian smiled.

"But I'm only doing it so I can learn how to be a butler and eat souls like you" he retorted.

"Yes master. Only one more thing…" Sebastian said.

Ciel gave out a frustrated sigh.

"What is it now Sebastian?" Ciel asked dripping his eyebrows forward.

"You're hardly butler material" Sebastian said.

"WHAT!" Ciel shouted.

Then in that moment Sebastian grabbed on to Ciel and ripped apart his heavy black clothing.

"What in the name of hell are you doing?!" Ciel demanded. _In the name of hell._ Sebastian smiled to that thought.

Sebastian was cutting, transforming, putting together Ciel's clothes, now revealing a brand new suit.

"I meant that you needed a butler suit to be able to be a butler" Sebastian said winking. Ciel stared at his new outfit, but then got cranky.

"We've could've bought a new suit you know" He said.

"No master. There isn't any time left" Sebastian replied taking out his pocket watch.

"10 minutes".

"All right. He'll be here in a few more minutes" Lilly Beth was calling out to her servants. They aligned close to the stairs which were on at the far front of the entrance.

"Raymond. Steven. No laughing" she warned out to the two male servants.

"Olivia. No drooling" she pointed to the girl.

Then the bell rang. Lilly Beth looked at the clock at the far end of the room.

Ten in the morning precisely.

Lilly Beth leaped over to the Oaken doors, and swung them open to see two tall gentlemen clad in tar suits, both mahogany-eyed and pale as a specter. Sebastian got startled by her immediate door answering.

"Good Morning my Lady. 10 o'clock as requested" Sebastian stooped and stood up again.

"Let me present you my colleague. Ciel Phantomhive" Sebastian said, pointing out to him.

 _Colleague eh?_ Ciel thought. _You've lost all respect._

Ciel stepped forward and bowed. "My Lady".

"Welcome gentlemen. Please come in" Lilly Beth stepped aside and let them in. The mansion was big, beautiful and elegant. The rustic flooring and the smooth settle colors of the walls indicated peace and relaxation.

The open space was interrupted by two stairways on the far corners with hallways opening like labyrinths on the sides. Everything was shiny and clean, and the fragrance of the place seemed to be coming from Lilly Beth´s White Jasmine perfume.

The butlers stepped out into the middle mesmerized by the settle feel. The servants glared at them saying nothing, as they got intimidated by their presence.

"Sebastian, Ciel. These are my servants. Olivia, Arleen, Raymond and Steven" she introduced the butlers to the peasants.

"Amazing mansion you have my Lady" Sebastian said.

"Thank you very much. Now lets get on with the tour" she responded.

Sebastian and Ciel nodded and started to follow.

 _Nothing is strange in this house._ Sebastian thought. _Is Lady Lilly Beth over reacting?_ He looked over to her. _She's beautiful. What type of bastard is capable of hurting such a fine lady?_

"My lady…" Sebastian called out. Lilly Beth paused her walking and looked over to him. Her face lit up in some kind of relief while her brilliant emerald eyes looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"If I may ask… where is your husband?" Sebastian said in a low voice.

Lilly Beth frowned.

"He's here. In a room… we shouldn't disturb him-"

"Why not?" Ciel snapped. Lilly Beth was surprised he spoke up.

"I disturbed him once…" Lilly Beth didn't want to bring up the pain…

"… Its all right my lady. Forgive me for bringing that up…" Ciel said looking away.

"There's no problem Ciel…" she responded faintly then once again she started walking down the hall. _Strong women she is._ Sebastian analyzed her every expression, movement, feeling. Lilly Beth was speaking and indicating what room was what, but her voice was muted in Sebastian's head. He was only concentrated on her. He started smiling in a bizarre way. Ciel noticed and him and shook his arm.

"Gentlemen. This is where my daughter sleeps." Lilly Beth said. Sebastian now reacted and looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Yes my lady." He said.

Lilly Beth opened the door and reveled a nursery. The color slashed a pale green, where the warmth of the fire stood perfectly settled. The baby cradle stood over at the far right, away as possible from the chimney.

"Your daughter…" Sebastian said, clearly not expecting a baby,

"Her name is Mary Anne" Lilly Beth said smiling. This was the first time he had seen her smile. Elegant and firm lips… he loved it.

"This is where I'll be for most of the time. I might be in here if you look for me" Lilly Beth said whispering and shutting the door.

"Lilly? Where are you?!" There were sudden shouts and stomping feet coming from the end of the hall way, breaking the peaceful silence.

Raphael was coming in and noticed the two butlers.

"Well look at this…" He said from the other side of the hall.

"Two men in black with my wife… how interesting…" He got closer now.

His hangover stench had remained, and Ciel tried not to show any anguish. In the other hand, Sebastian stared him down. His eyes locked on him visualizing all the horrible things he does to Lilly Beth.

"What are you staring at mate?" Raphael said with an idiotic smile of pure sarcasm. Sebastian smiled to the thought of him ripping his limbs.

"Pardon Master. Sebastian Michaelis at your service" he said bowing.

"And I'm Ciel Phantomhive. At your service" Ciel also bowed.

Raphael laughed. "What are you two supposed to be? Lovers?" he kept on cracking up all by himself. Sebastian stayed untouched by his comment, but Ciel boiled from inside. _I can finish you off in a split second… that's all I need…_ He concealed it to himself.

"Nah I'm joking. I know that both of you get all sorts of women. Especially you…" He pointed to Sebastian. He stayed motionless with nothing to respond.

"I have your first job for the evening my Gents. I happened to be sick and I left my guts spilled on the floor. Would you mind picking it up?" Raphael said with a hint of humiliation in his voice.

"Yes Master." Sebastian said with no problem.

"Good. And you…" He pointed to Ciel.

"I need a clean suit for tonight. Go get me it." finally he looked at Lilly Beth.

"And as for good ol' Lilly Beth, you can go back and nurse your child"

"But I haven't finished touring the-" She spoke but got cut off.

"I don't care Lilly! Just get in there!" he yelled and pointed towards the nursery. In that moment, the baby started to cry.

"There you have it. Go" Raphael demanded.

Lilly Beth stared into Sebastian's eyes for a second, entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Ugh. Women these days. Got to put them in their place" Raphael complained as he turned around and left.

The butlers were alone now, seeing how ugly of a man he was.

"That's it! I Refuse to be a butler, Sebastian…" Ceil exclaimed suddenly.

"As long as we stay with this filth, I rather sit and rot than obey his commands" he got very upset and stared to walk away, back where they came from.

"Yes my young master. I'll mange that repulsive being" Sebastian responded, following Ciel.

All of a sudden. A door opened behind Sebastian and Ciel. Lilly Beth came out walking towards them.

"Sebastian, Ciel. You don't have to do what you were told-" she got cut off.

"No my Lady, its fine. This is why I'm here. To serve the Windell mansion" Sebastian recalled with a warm smile.

Lilly Beth's freckly cheeks seemed to blur into a rosy color.

"All is settled then. Ill be in here if you need anything" she said now heading to the nursery once again.

After a small time. Sebastian had cleaned Raphael's mess and got his clothing neat and tidy. Now was time for lunch, so he himself prepared a meal for Lady Lilly Beth, since Raphael was sleeping.

"She's in her sitting room. West Wing. Third room" Arleen said to Sebastian as he headed out the kitchen.

"Thank you Madame" he gave his thanks and headed out.

Sebastian arrived to his destination, listening to a sweet melody coming from the room:

' _Winter has come and you have arrived,_

 _Your blue eyes push away the cold and_

 _Your heart gives me the warmth._

 _Who better then Mary Anne to heat up_

 _My soul?'_

Sebastian fell in love with the way she sang to her daughter. But unfortunately, he had to interrupt by knocking the door.

"Come in" said the soft voice.

Sebastian stepped inside with a great deal of lament.

"Oh Sebastian, please. Come in" she said bewildered.

Lilly Beth was carrying Mary Anne, then she set her inside the cradle.

"Lunch, My Lady" Sebastian said revealing her meal.

"Thank you Sebastian" she responded by giving him a bright smile.

 _She's beautiful. Simply and delicately… beautiful…_

Her eyes were twinkling, big and blazing like beacons towards Sebastian. They called out to him with a special meaning. Now he understood… he understood Lilly Beth's biggest struggles. The sorrow she hides under her beauty, the hurt in-between her grace and the crave of love in her stabbing eyes. _I will change all of that… I promise…_


	3. Chapter 3

The years have passed by swiftly and successfully. Mary Anne grew up 5 years. She became joyful, playful, curious and gorgeous, just like her mother. Her swaying hair was a radiant scarlet color and her eyes were as pure as blue sparkling sapphires. Mary Anne grew very fond of Sebastian. She did love him very much. Sebastian seemed to be a father in her eyes. The man that would play with her, tell her what was right, what was wrong, he taught her and intrigued her learning. This is what true fathers did. Raphael was nothing to her. Just a simple man, incapable of loving.

On the other hand, Lilly Beth also came very close to Sebastian… and Sebastian to her… they mutually fell in love.

"Sebastian…" Lilly Beth breathed out, close to his face.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I don't have enough words to complete my gratitude for you…" she looked down in a sheepishly way.

"…You make me feel so much different…alive…happy. Mary Anne, she… I don't know what she'd do without you…" her timid voice was soft and humble. Her face revealed sorrow, but then it started to reassure itself in a washing rose color, forgetting all doubts and pains.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile to himself. He got closer and guided her chin up to his face using his fingertips. He pressed his lips on with hers creating an atmosphere of love and lust. He let go of the kiss.

"No my lady. It is _you_ who makes me feel different" Sebastian said.

"I fell in love with you, your beauty and your daughter. I've never seen anything compare to what I've seen inside your lightened eyes, your formal lips and enchanting heart…" he kissed her again.

"…Now both you and I… I can't resist it any longer…"

"Sebastian" Lilly Beth said smiling and giggling a bit.

"I love you" she said staring into his eyes. And that was enough to ignite the fiery instant. Now they kissed again, returning to their passionate moment. Their ardent love made a permanent branded seal in their hearts. And it's been like that for years…

…It was around mid-April. Green buds and chirping birds started to rise up from the sad winter blues, blooming out into a cheerful and energetic stage. Lilly Beth, Mary Anne and Sebastian were in a play room. The window stayed open as the morning sunlight shined over Mary Anne's red hair. Mary Anne handed one of her toy tea cups to Sebastian. He accepted it and acted as if he drank from it.

"Thank you My Lady. The tea is perfect" he said smiling.

"Sebastian!" she laughed.

"What is the matter?" he responded.

"Don't call me lady!" Mary Anne replied. Sebastian looked at Lilly Beth.

"Then how do I call you?"

She tilted her head in a thoughtful way.

"Hmm… just call me Mary… or Anne… or Annie…" she said.

"Very well Annie. Your tea is as good as mine" he smiled.

"Not true. Mine is better" she giggled.

Lilly Beth looked over to them. She saw how happy they both looked together. She wished for it to never end and stay by with them forever. But Lilly Beth sensed something in her heart. Something unforgettable and unpleasant… Today was the day she was going to tell Raphael to leave. She'd decided that for a while now, and now is the time. Lilly Beth didn't say anything to Sebastian. She knew if she'd comment about it, He'd tried to stop her from doing it. But still like that, she accepts whatever faith lays ahead.

The bittersweet moment urged her to get on with it fast and come back here with them.

"Mary darling…" Lilly Beth said while she sat down beside Mary Anne.

"I got some factory paperwork to do. As soon as I'm done, I'll come back and drink tea with you and Sebastian"

"All right mommy" Mary Anne smiled.

"I love you. Love, love, love, love you forever" Lilly Beth said, hugging tight and kissing her face.

"Yes mother I love you too" Mary Anne said in between laughs.

Lilly Beth didn't want to let go… but there was no other choice.

Lilly Beth ceased her motherly embrace and stood up once again.

"I'll be right back Sebastian" she said towards him.

"Yes My Lady" He replied smiling, she smiled back.

Lilly Beth looked through his red eyes. Like a blazing inferno they glowed; big and fearless. Sebastian's captivating eyes had her hesitant on leaving, but she knew she had to do this.

Lilly Beth now started to walk out the room. She took one last glimpse of her daughter: smiling, laughing, happy with Sebastian… Mary Anne was her all and inspiration; and with that, her strength regained to keep on moving.

She finally went through the door and closed it behind her. Lilly Beth had an odd heavy pendulum hanging from her chest. Something about the whole situation made the air feel dreadful, and it bothered Lilly Beth uncontrollably. _Am I just overacting?… Just calm down, everything will come out fine…_ she thought. She kept on walking through the archaized calm corridors; breathing steady and painfully.

At last, she arrived to her office, ready to deal with a load of files and documents to check. But as Lilly Beth sat in her rustic dark wood desk, something very unexpected happened.

She got visited by a strange creature. It swooped inside her office with a thud startling Lilly Beth. She had no idea what it was, but her first guess was another demon. An unusual demon with long red hair, glowing yellow eyes and a bizarre and fearful chainsaw.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lilly Beth said, a bit of dread running through her throat.

"Oh! I'm just looking for Sebas-chan~!…" He looked down to her. A bullet of jealously and death came over him. He smiled in a malicious way.

"I sense that this is the last place where he was… he marked you so many times-"

"Be gone demon! You have no matters to manage in my house!" Lilly Beth shouted cutting off the red-head creature.

"Demon!" he laughed in humiliation.

"Oh no darling, you've got it wrong. I'm a grim reaper. Can't you see my scythe?" he said lifting the heavy machine.

Lilly Beth paralyzed in heartbreak. The remains of her wanted soul was already gone, vaporization into the solemn space and said nothing.

"Grim reaper…" now she could finally say.

"Yes! Well, I'm off now. See you soon darling!" the reaper said, jumping out of the window were he came from.

"Wait!" Lilly Beth yelled… but it was too late.

 _Someone is going to die._ She thought. _Will it be me? Will it be Raphael?… Will it be Mary Anne?_ _No, it can't be possible. Sebastian will protect us. There is no possible way that we will die… but still, the reaper came in here with me… I sense my life is hanging from one last thin string. Floating over the boundaries of life and death. Because of that… the reaper came in here with me._ She was doubtful now. Was the reaper playing with her? Was he jealous of some sort and menaced in killing her? Lilly Beth was confused now, not knowing what to think or feel.

At this point, Lilly Beth felt defeated. She couldn't understand how this was going all so fast; her life flashing right in front of her eyes. She sat there, in silence and grief. For a long moment she sat and thought of what to do next, then she got into action. Paper work, letters, signings, properties, lands… everything that was out on her name, now leaving them in charge with Mary Anne. She started to take precautions. _What if it happens?…_

 _I'll tell him to leave._ Once again she started to writing in her small personal journal. _Simply and_ _deathless_ _… no one should get hurt. Although, a painful burden is holding me down… I'm feeling that my time is near. Mary Anne… if you're reading this… and if in any case something has gone terribly wrong to me… I want you to know that you're the most precious thing that ever happened to me. I loved you very much…_

Lilly Beth's tears started to steer and moist her eyes… _I love you so much, and forgive me for not being with you in the future years. Stay with Sebastian. He will take care of you while I'm gone…_ Lilly Beth stopped writing and closed her diary and stacked it on top of a pack of documents.

Afterward right in that moment, Olivia came in the room with a handful of cleaning supplies.

"Oh my Lady. I did not know you were in here. Ill be back in a moment-"

No, no, no its fine" Lilly Beth said.

"I need you to do something for me. It applies a lot of trust and stealth."

"Yes My Lady?" Olivia was baffled. _Trust and stealth?_

"Please. No one should know about this. This is only between you and I…" Lilly Beth grabbed on to the stack of paperwork and passed it to Olivia.

"I need you to hide these documents from Raphael. Hide them were only you would know" Lilly Beth said. Olivia was completely skeptical. She didn't know why Lilly Beth was asking this eerie favor, but still she didn't question her and accepted it.

"Yes My Lady" Olivia said.

"When the moment is ready, calm and safe will be the time you may take these out" Lilly Beth said at last.

Olivia nodded in bewilderment and ran out through the door.

 _Very well, now is the time… Raphael… I've should've done this since day one._

Meanwhile, in the play room where Sebastian and Mary Anne sat playing: _"My tea is better than yours_ ", they laughed and spoke about random stuff (Like always, little kids are almost always really talkative)

"How do you make your tea taste so good?" Mary Anne questioned.

"Using very fine teas and preparing them in special ways" Sebastian replied.

"Can you teach me how?"

"I'll teach you when you're bigger. You might burn yourself"

"Does Ciel know how to make tea like you?"

"No he does not"

"Ciel doesn't know how to do anything" Mary Anne said with no remorse.

Sebastian laughed to her accuracy.

"I believe so… but don't tell him we said that…" Sebastian said whispering and winking.

"All right… where is he anyways?" she asked.

"Sleeping in the basement like always" He responded.

"Sebastian"

"Yes… Annie?" He responded slyly. She laughed in satisfaction that he called her by her name (well, sort of).

"Do you mind bringing me something for lunch?" Mary Anne asked innocently.

"I don't mind at all…" He was hesitant to leave her alone. _It will be for a slight minute._ He thought. _I can't let the girl go hungry._

"I will come back, don't go anywhere" He said standing.

"Yes Sebastian. I won't" Mary Anne replied.

Sebastian left the room and headed towards the kitchen in a hurry. He really did hesitate on leaving because he wasn't supposed to. But anyways, he was just bringing lunch like he always did. He wasn't going to last much.

Sebastian arrived at the kitchen and prepared a small meal for young Mary Anne. He set the food and drink on a tray and was ready to head out the place when something jumped in front of his path unexpectedly.

"Oh! I found you Sebas-chan!" the grim reaper hugged Sebastian with brutality, making him drop the silver tray.

"Grell… Let me go…" Sebastian said, partially annoyed but the reaper ignored him.

"You don't know for how long I've searched for you! Now I finally got you" Grell said.

Then here, is where Sebastian realized… his heart sank…

"… Don't tell me you found me because… someone is about to die…" Sebastian said, his voice shaky.

"Of course I did! How else would I?" Grell responded grinning widely.

Sebastian froze for a moment as grimly thoughts came to his mind… he immediately pushed Grell away and started running. Grell remained thrown on the bare floor.

"Hey! What gives?" Grell yelled far behind Sebastian, but he didn't care.

The only thing he really did care about was Mary Anne. _I shouldn't have left, how insolent I am for leaving her alone…_ He thought to himself. _Please Mary, please be all right…_

He kept on running, fearing the worst of all cases but pleaded for Mary Anne's safety.

Sebastian finally arrived to Mary Anne's play room and banged open the door in a solitary rushed push. Mary Anne jumped backwards with terror.

"Sebastian… you've frightened me…" Mary Anne said, her voice crackling with a cry. Sebastian ran up to her and lifted her into his arms.

"Forgive me Mary, please forgive me. I thought you were in great trouble… I thought something terrible happened to you" Sebastian said holding her strongly.

"What's wrong Sebastian? Why are you afraid?" she whispered into his ear.

In that second, they heard a horrid scream down the hall.

"Sebastian… what's happening?" Mary Anne said with fear.

Sebastian got up and starting running once again while he held the fragile little girl in his arms. He raced down the hallway towards where the scream was coming from. He then saw Olivia coming out from Raphael's room, crying uncontrollably and her hands dripping with blood.

"Sebastian!" Olivia cried.

"It's Lady Lilly Beth! She's been stabbed!"

Sebastian grinded his teeth in anger. _That bastard…_

"Mommy?" Mary Anne started to cry.

"Olivia, take the girl…" Sebastian said, his voice was creaky.

Olivia stepped forward and grabbed Mary Anne and started to walk away.

"No! Mommy! Let me go! I need my mother… Please! Mommy!" Mary Anne choked on her rough screaming. She didn't stop crying and struggled to let go, but it was no use.

When Olivia grabbed Mary Anne, Sebastian entered the room for Lilly Beth. She laid on her back against a oriental rug with a puddle of blood on her right side. Sebastian sprinted up to her, grabbed her in his arms and applied pressure to the oozing wound on Lilly Beth's abdomen. Warm blood pulsed out rapidly as it spilled everywhere: her trembling body and fast breathing was losing to much blood.

"I'm going to save you… hold on my lady… it's all right, you're fine" Sebastian said calmly, his white glove already drenched in red.

"N-No… this is how it's supposed to be…" She could barely say.

"… M-Mary A-Anne… take c-care of… her… p-please…" she whispered and started to cry.

"Yes… I promise my lady. I will take care of her" Sebastian said, his eyes wanting to water also. Lilly Beth forced one last smile for him.

"I… love you… "Lilly Beth said in one fast breath.

Sebastian's facial gestures crumbled into a whimpering sadness.

He leaned in and kissed her lips for the last time. Then her ultimate piece of life fainted away into the darkness; into the bitter cold it went, not seeing the light of day ever again…


	4. Chapter 4

…12 long years passed since Lilly Beth's murder. Raphael escaped and was never found. Like a phantom he disappeared, traceless and clueless. For years they tried to capture him, but all hope was lost after so much time. Mary Anne grew up with Sebastian in her mansion. She was happy with him, even though the loss of her mother was a great burden. Lilly Beth's essence was passed on to Mary Anne, its feels like if Lilly Beth reincarnated into her daughter. The same beautiful, smart and caring person.

Mary Anne was 17 now. The summer season was starting to enter fall, as she sat in her desk, writing a report about human anatomy. It was strange indeed, but like her mother, she was in charge of the medicine school and was very interested in learning their topics, so Sebastian helped her on studying all these different subjects.

Mary Anne was concentrated writing her homework while the cool breeze swayed into her office, complementing the silence and the sweet scent of freshly cut flowers. Mary Anne's pet cat "Bruno" snuggled on her legs, purring intensely. The quietness was interrupted by a knock:

"Come in" Mary Anne called out softly from her seat.

The door opened and Sebastian entered with a metallic cart.

"Lunch time…" Sebastian said.

"Thank you" Mary Anne responded with a smile, and kept on writing.

"Also, an unfamiliar letter has arrived moments ago" he said, lifting up a golden envelope. Mary Anne gave a puzzled look.

"From who?" she asked.

"From the new neighbors in town" Sebastian said handling the letter to her.

"The messenger said that _'they awaited you there'_ "

Mary Anne grasped the envelope with suspicion. She cut it open, took out the letter and read it.

"It's an invitation. An invitation from _The Jackson Family,_ to meet everyone. They're having a dance…" she looked up towards Sebastian and grinned widely.

"Put you're dancing shoes on Sebastian. We're going out tonight" Mary Anne said happily.

Sebastian was baffled.

"Oh no Mary. A girl at your age shouldn't be dancing with a butler. I'm sure that there are many young lads that are dying to dance with you" He responded.

But Mary Anne wasn't agreeing with Sebastian on this. She did love to dance with him because they were very, very good dancers.

"Don't be silly Sebastian. We're dancing" Mary Anne said chuckling.

"All right Mary. At what time does it commence?"

"At 8:30. Also, do you mind inviting Ciel for the dance?" Sebastian was utterly surprised about the question.

"Why if I may ask?" he responded.

"Because he's my butler also… and I need someone else to dance with" Mary Anne was bashful about it.

"What if he refuses? He isn't that type of person that likes to go out to that sort of stuff and still, he isn't the greatest dancer out there"

"Don't worry its fine. Can you convince him though?" she laughed.

"I'll try my best" he smiled gladly.

Bruno walked up to Sebastian and rubbed his furry little sides against his shins. He picked up the cat and carried it in his arms like a baby.

"Do you know the new neighbors?" Mary Anne asked.

"Not in the slightest." Sebastian responded.

"Sebastian… I think I'm done with my anatomy report"

"You think you are?"

"Yes. Now can you seek Olivia and Arleen for me? Tell them to meet me at my wardrobe"

"Yes. Right away" he set the cat down and started to walk out through the door. Mary Anne raised up from her seat, closed her books and left her paperwork for Sebastian to read later. So then, she too left the room…

For the rest of the day, Mary Anne debated on what to wear with her maids. But as for Ciel, he was unhappy with the idea of going to the: _"Nice-to-meet-you Ball"._

"I really don't feel like going, Sebastian" Ciel grouched.

"Please. Do it for her." Sebastian reassured.

"I don't understand why she wants me to go. Isn't there going to be enough young men to dance with?" Ciel's voice seemed to crack in jealousy.

"That's the thing, Master. She doesn't want to dance with anybody else"

Ciel gave him an unconvinced look.

"You know I don't dance well… I haven't danced since… well, you know..." Ciel said.

"Nonsense master. You will be fine"

Ciel finally accepted the invitation. He knew Sebastian wouldn't give up when it came to Mary Anne.

"Very Well… I'll go" Ciel said giving up.

"You'll have fun Master" Sebastian said smirking.

The time on leaving was arriving. Luckily, Mary Anne was ready early.

"Annie. Your cart awaits outside." Sebastian knocked on her bedroom door.

"Coming!" She responded.

Sebastian smiled and awaited for a moment. Then Mary Anne opened the door, looking very beautiful and bright. She wore a soothing dark cherry red morello gown with glittery details all over. Sparkly gems spangled out throughout the high-tight sweetheart neckline of the bodice. The poof of the dress was limited and not exaggerated with a small train that stood out perfectly. Her opaque-orange fading hair was picked up in a loose and messy bun, accessorized with pink cherry blossom flowers.

"… beautiful as always My Lady" Sebastian said bowing. He was sincerely speechless over her exquisite loveliness.

"Thank you Sebastian. Now, shall we head on?" Mary Anne blushed.

He folded his arm up high for her to grab.

Mary Anne grabbed on to his arm and they started walking down the corridor.

"This dress reminds me of you and my mother" She said smiling.

"Ah, is that so?" He responded.

"Yes. The color almost reconciles with your eyes. And I knew my mother loved them because she would always look through them"

"You remember that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sebastian smiled and felt lots of empathy along with her.

They walked down the stairs, almost arriving at the front door.

"Is Ciel going?" Mary Anne questioned.

"Why won't you see for yourself?" Sebastian responded.

They got to the open doors, Ciel was waiting for them next to the carriage.

"Hello my lady. You look lovely as always" Ciel said, smiling a bit.

Mary Anne seemed to blush.

"Thank you Ciel. And also, I am very pleased that you are coming" She smiled.

"Hey there Miss Annie. All set to go?" It was one of Mary Anne's servants, Raymond at the driver's seat.

"Yes Ray. Come on Gents" Mary Anne respond happily and hopped on the carriage, the butlers followed.

The cart was set in motion, traveling through the lonely paths of the gloomy forest and ghostly shadows of the night; the moon was waxing at its highest point, covering up the stars and shining over the solemn roads.

The Jackson mansion was not far; it was close by and only took a few minutes to get there. Now arriving to their destination, they saw how lit up the house was and all the neighbors strolling inside of it.

Raymond strode along on the front entrance, dropping off Mary Anne and her Butlers. They entered the noisy building, greeted by beautiful classical music, the smell of food, drinks and chocolate. The guests of the party were already dancing joyfully across the floor. Mary Anne grasped Sebastian's hand and spoke up to him:

"Let's go Sebastian!" Mary Anne said grinning and pulling him into the crowd.

She put her left hand on Sebastian's shoulder and the other hand was wrapped around his. Sebastian grabbed on to her waist and started to waltz gracefully across the floor. They smiled at each other as they moved on; the connection in between them was inseparable and great. Mary Anne felt secure and happy in Sebastian's arms.

The music stopped. The guests of the party clapped and the dancers bowed to their partners. Mary Anne and Sebastian walked out to the crowd, now looking for the owners of the mansion.

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Mary Anne said asked looking everywhere.

"No idea my Lady. It's odd how they were not greeting their guests at the door" Sebastian responded.

"Yes. I would like to demand that to the so called _Jackson Family-"_

"You mean us?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up to her.

Mary Anne spun around to see a tall young man dressed in a fancy navy blue suit, straight aligned blonde hair, a welcoming smile and happy olive eyes. There were two men behind him. One was an old man, standing proudly with white hair and sparkling blue eyes. The other seemed to be a butler; all dressed in black and smiling weirdly.

"Hello there Miss. I overheard that you were looking for us?" the young man said.

"Oh. Yes… The Jackson's?" Mary Anne asked nervously.

"Correct my Lady. Thompson Jackson at your service" he bowed and stood up again

"Let me present you my Father Maximilian"

"Nice to meet you my lady" The old man stepped in front and bowed also.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Mary Anne Windell" Mary Anne said smiling and bowing a bit also.

"No, my beautiful Lady, the pleasure is ours" Thompson said.

"This is my Butler Sebastian" Mary Anne said smiling.

"Ah yes. This is my butler, Victor" Thompson said also.

"At your service" the butlers oddly said in unison.

"I've heard a lot from you Miss Windell" Thompson said. Mary Anne felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Is that so?" she said.

"Yes. The town has spoken so much about you. The way how you attribute to the town and try to make it a better place. Once I heard how everyone was so fond of you and your actions, I just had to meet you"

"Ha, ha! But her actions were not the only thing that got his attention. The town said that you were the fairest and kindest Lady of all" Maximilian chuckled out. Thompson seemed to blush in embarrassment.

"Why thank you, that's very nice of you for noticing that about me. But what about you? Where are you from? What brings you here to New Forest?" Mary Anne exclaimed playfully.

"Well my lady. We're from London, you see, but day after day managing all the drama and heavy atmosphere of the city makes you go insane. We longed for peace and a quiet settlement. What better place than here in New Forest? You have your good hearth and the beautiful forest right outside your doorstep. Also, the New Forest Ponies make you good company" Thompson responded gladly. Mary Anne chuckled to the pony statement.

"Well the ponies are not the only company you got." Mary Anne said looking everywhere.

"Yes you are right my lady. We're very happy you were able to make it. But you came alone without your parents? Just you and your butler?" Thompson said looking at Sebastian.

"Actually I came here with my other butler… and I…" she was uncomfortable speaking about how she did not have a mother and father.

"…my parents died when I was child…" she said.

"Oh dear… I'm so sorry…" Thompson's voice had a great deal of lament.

"It's fine Mr. Jackson"

"Please my lady, call me Tom" Thompson smiled and looked through her dazzling sky blue eyes. Something sparked in his heart at that second. A burning unknown feeling towards her busted out from nowhere.

"All right My Lady. I have to go now and greet my other guests. I hope you can forgive me for not greeting you at the door. Perhaps we can meet later on?"

"Yes, I completely agree" Mary Anne responded.

"Excellent! I will come back with you shortly" and with that he left.

"Have a great night my lady" Maximilian said, leaving as well.

Mary Anne looked up towards Sebastian and smiled in delight.

"Pleasant people. Don't you think?" She said.

"Absolutely, although, they seem a bit mysterious. But perhaps it's because They are new in town" Sebastian responded.

"We'll get used to them… and uh… Where's Ciel?"

"Good question Annie. I wonder if he's just trying to avoid the party."

"Can you help me look for him?"

"Of course. I'll take left you take right"

Mary Anne nodded and they went into opposite directions.

Mary Anne dived in the swarm of guests, attempting to find her other butler. She unexpectedly found him standing next to the food tables, directly over the chocolate section. He too appeared to be looking through the crowd.

"Ciel! Over here!" Mary Anne called out. He looked over to her and walked towards her.

"Where you've been?" Mary Anne asked as they approached.

"Forgive me my lady. I got lost in-between the guests" Ciel responded.

"No worries. I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" she smiled.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea…" Ciel turned away, blushing in embarrassment.

"What? Nonsense Ciel. Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ball. A second round of music was barely starting. Ciel and Mary Anne jumped into the dance quickly starting weirdly.

"I must warn you my lady. I'm not a good dancer" Ciel said awkwardly.

"It's all right Ciel. Just have fun" She laughed.

Ciel gave a small smile and gripped her waist firmly with nervousness.

"Also. don't call me 'My Lady'. Just Mary-Anne or Annie" She said close to his ear.

"Understood… Annie" he responded.

In the far front, stood Sebastian; keeping an eye on them and awaiting their arrival. Suddenly he felt a body walk up close to him.

"Hullo there mate" Thompson greeted him strangely.

"I was wondering if Miss Windell and that lad waltzing with her have any relationship running in them?" He asked.

"They seem close, am I right?"

"No, not at all… they are close but, nothing serious" Sebastian responded.

"Hmm I see… and what about you? I saw you dancing with her a few moments ago. What type of connection are you infused with her?"

Sebastian stayed quite for a moment, and then smiled humbly.

"I'm like a father to her" He responded.

"Ah. You don't mind if I ask her to come over for tea some time?"

"…No… not at all…" Sebastian hesitated.

The music didn't seem to cease for a long time, but Mary Anne and Ciel felt the hours slip through their coordinated feet, not resting and having a great time. Now late into the night, it was the moment to leave. Mary Anne said her good byes to Thompson (who was disappointed because he wanted to spend more time with her) and headed out the mansion.

The night had a chilly breeze and Mary Anne shivered.

"Mary. Use this" Ciel said, taking off his jacket and placing it over Mary Anne's bare shoulders.

"Thank You" she blushed.

They hopped on to the cart, and rode back to Windell Mansion.

"It was a nice party. Ciel, I'm happy you came along" Mary Anne said in weak sleepy tone. Ciel smiled behind the veil of darkness, while he gazed upon her as the moonlight filled her skin.

"For the first time in a long time… I actually had fun"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I wanted to say sorry to the few people that were actually reading this story and that had followed and waited for new chapters to be uploaded. I was caught in some serious beef at school by a story writing contest. I sort of got carried away and laid all focus onto that and kinda forgot about this project I was writing. I really want to finish this story, even though I think it will be small (but hey, we all start as noobs, right?) and I promise that I will keep on writing, even though I'm still sort of busy in that story writing competition at school. But here's a new chapter that I haven't wrote in months and stay tuned for more.**

…The morning was bright and stale. A shadow swarmed across the room, in frustration and blasphemy. He got up and attacked the beautiful lady in front of him. He stabbed her in the abdomen and escaped the room. Now swaying in the vile air he entered to a specific room, looking for something and tearing everything apart. At last he gave up, and exited the building before he was caught.

The lady, whatsoever, was lying on the bitter floor; her blood oozing out of her wound. A girl gave a dreadful scream as she entered the room. The maid came to the lady and pressed down her belly; crying and shaking she was. The maid went out for help outside the room. This is where brutal screaming started to project itself right outside the door. A little girl screaming in pain… in fear…

…Then she woke up… Mary Anne was awoken by the knocking on the door. Her heart was pounding and she felt sweat start to swell out of her forehead.

"Yes?" Mary Anne called out quietly but with rush in her voice.

"Sorry for interrupting Annie but, I've got important news to present" It was Sebastian.

"Um, yes… come in" She sat up on her bed; her soul shaky.

Sebastian opened the door and entered with a cart with the morning tea and a message on paper. He swayed open the curtains casting all the morning sunshine inside the bedroom.

"Morning Miss. Forgive me for waking you" he said smiling.

"No worry Sebastian" Mary Anne responded softly. Sebastian frowned.

"You got the nightmare again, am I right?" He said. Mary Anne's eyes started to water and stir.

"When will they end Sebastian?" She said looking at him, her voice stern.

"Why does it have to repeat and keep on haunting my dreams; reviving my pain every time it projects itself?"

Sebastian grinned, even though it was not the moment.

"I don't know when your nightmares will stop, but maybe this will help" He grabbed the page from the cart and started to read:

" _New Forest Police organization. Dear Miss Windell, we are happy to inform in the present letter that the murderer Raphael Windell was caught early today at_ _three thirty in the morning in the local bar. He will be set out in execution today for the homicide he committed years ago. Without further notifications, we our honored to declare this case closed"._

Sebastian finished reading and looked up towards Mary Anne. Her eyes widened and bulged as she placed her hand over her mouth. Slowly she started whimpering and droplets of water spilled out from her eyes. She got out of bed and ran towards Sebastian, hugging him at the finish. Sebastian caught Mary Anne and held her gently as she sobbed in his chest.

"I cant believe it… is it really happening?" She said looking up towards him.

"Yes my lady. Your nightmares are over" he said, drying her wet face with his glove.

Moments later, Mary Anne got out of her sleeping wear and changed into proper clothing. She sat at the table in the dinning room, waiting for breakfast. Sebastian entered suddenly with the girls food.

"Feeling all right Annie?" Sebastian said coming inside the room.

"Never been better" She responded smiling.

"Good to know. I brought you French Toast"

"Aw Sebastian, you know the French get on my nerves… but I love the food so thank you"

"Hey, that French boy you meet some time ago just wanted an opportunity" he laughed; she stared and shook her head in disagreement.

In that instant, the door opened. It was Ciel.

"Ah Ciel! Good morning!" Mary Anne said happily as soon as she saw him.

"My L-… Annie… Good morning. You have a visitor" He said stepping aside for the guest to pass. It was Thompson Jackson.

"Good Morning Miss Windell" He bowed.

"Oh… good morning Thompson, come in and have a seat. Just in time for breakfast" she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, you're very kind Miss" Thompson said sitting close to her.

"Sebastian, can you bring some breakfast for Mr. Jackson, please" Mary Anne said looking at Sebastian.

"Yes, right away" he responded and headed out, Ciel followed.

"Where's Maximilian?" Mary Anne responded.

"Oh, you mean my old man? Still frozen from last night. Too much ale and late hours" Thompson responded.

"Mary. I Wanted to ask you about something" he said.

"What's wrong?" she was concerned.

"I saw the newspaper this morning. The front title spelled out _'Long lost murderer finally found'_. And I ended up finding your last name. I was worried at the moment, that maybe he was here because of you" He stared into her eyes; they were filled with a gazing fear. Mary Anne gulped and shivered in discomfort.

"Well you see… that man… was my father. Raphael Windell. He… he killed my mother years ago when I was still a little girl. I've searched for him for years, trying to put him where he belongs. And I never knew that he was going to end up here. And yes, perhaps you're right on that aspect… maybe he was coming for me…" she looked down and exhaled in grief.

"…I feel relived, like a weight lifted from my chest. But still, a deep hole remains on it. Capturing Raphael is not bringing back my mother…"

Thompson reached out to her face, and rotated it gently so she could face him. His hand was cold on her warm face and she felt completely awkward and insecure.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, it must've been so troublesome for you growing up alone without your family. But don't be agonized by your mothers death, you've got other people with you, that care and love you…"

Thompson smiled slightly, but Mary Anne looked away blushing.

In that instant, Sebastian entered with a second batch of breakfast.

"Sebastian! Thank you for bringing us breakfast. Where's Ciel?" Mary Anne peeped surprised.

"He's doing some housekeeping." he responded simply.

"Sebastian. I want to ask a favor…" Thompson asked quite rusty.

"Yes?" Sebastian felt a strange feeling coming from the young man.

"Would you mind showing my butler Victor some of your ways? He's very naïve and sometimes he doesn't know what he is doing" There was some strange atmosphere surging in the room, and Sebastian felt more, and more doubtful. But yet he smiles as if nothing has happened.

"Yes certainly. Please excuse me" He turned and went through the door. Ciel was there closely, eavesdropping and listening to every word. Sebastian gave him a serious look.

"Don't leave this place" Sebastian said. Ciel only nodded as Sebastian walked away towards the entrance. Sebastian accepted Thompson's demand but both of them knew already what dark secrets lingered in their presence. Sebastian arrived where Victor stood beside the closed front doors.

"Tom is a tough one, isn't he?" Victor said as Sebastian walked up to him.

"Certainly. His affections towards the girl are awfully strange. Do you have something to do with it?" Sebastian responds frowning.

"Of course not. Those are his own affections that need to be fulfilled by himself. I've come for other reasons…. Reasons that don't concern you…" Victors eyes were menacing with a deep violet color. His long grey hair was caught up in a bun behind his head.

"Surly…" Sebastian says simply smiling.

"But you, you're an interesting lad. The person that you were tied to… no longer lives. But still you are tied to someone else, am I correct? To Ciel. But no. No love is coming from him. I suppose that you are free in some way…" Now Victor smiles dreadfully.

"…Well that's just wonderful… for me of course, and others. Now that you are basically a bachelor. Now others have a chance with the legendary Sebastian- like this Mr. Grell that's always talking me about you. He told me that you menaced on killing him if he ever came back to you, but he still loves you. You just have him like a dog-"

Sebastian placed a finger on his lips and chuckled slightly.

"You talk way to much. I'll be going now, you're wasting my time and I have much to do. Excuse me"

"Oh no, no, no, no you don't. Tom told you to _teach me your ways._ How about you show me them, ey?" Victor laughs and grasps his hand. Sebastian pushes him across the room unexpectedly, and thuds on the farthest wall.

"Please excuse me. My lady needs of my assistance" Sebastian says heading to the diner once again. "That's how I like 'em" Victor responded laughing. Sebastian got to the room where the young people stood talking strangely and loudly. Ciel was still next to the door. Sebastian nodded and Ciel left. Sebastian entered as they still continued their conversation:

"Vineyards in Germany? And you seem to mange it from all the way over here in New Forest? That is amazing! You are certainly one of the most fascinating ladies I have ever met. If your mother were here she would be so proud…" Thompson said amazed. Mary Anne just looked away with blush in her soft cheeks.

"Thank you Thompson. it's a great responsibility, but yet I always manage my tasks very well"

"I'm very sure of it…" He said smiling and staring into the young girls eyes. So pure and devastating like the ocean. Roaring at you in some way, that you stand still and respect its great power that washes away your mind, and takes you into the deep; Seeing its waters glisten and shine even if you were in the deep end, and to never see the stars again… he felt so mesmerized, and couldn't look away.

"…Well my lady. I suppose I leave now. In no doubt you are a very busy person and I shouldn't disturb you at all" Thompson says reacting suddenly and standing.

"Oh not at all Thompson. You can visit when you like. I'll always be available here" Mary Anne said standing as well.

"Thank you Sebastian for breakfast, and thank you Mary Anne for a lovely introduction of my day. You should visit us also one day, we would really appreciate it" Thompson said as they went out the room towards the entrance.

"Oh yes, of course I will" Mary Anne responded smiling.

When they arrived outside, Thompson bowed and kissed Mary Anne's hand before hopping onto the carriage.

"Pleasure to have you here Thompson-"

"No my lady, the pleasure is mine" he smiled one last time, got on the cart and drove away.

Sebastian saw them leave in a suspicious way, not knowing whether to trust the newcomers or not.

"Sebastian, is everything all right?" Mary Anne says partially concerned by the looks on Sebastian's face.

"Yes Annie."


	6. Chapter 6

_The killer looked down upon its victims, like a wolf amongst sheep. It smiled to himself from the feeling of empowerment and the mercy of the three women that laid to his kill. But he was here for something else… something far more… greater and stronger. A soul like no other, was here in the small town of New Forest…_

Young Mary Anne Windell stood writing on her robust desk inside a consuming office. She let down her pen and pushed away the intense credentials in front of her and stretched out for the daily newspaper. Mary Anne needed a small break from her heavy manufacture documents. The newspaper was always a great get away from her business, so she could help the town instead in anyway possible. But today, the news caved into her delicate soul like never before. Her heart pounded with a fast offbeat rhythm and the air in her lungs seem to shorten.

"Sebastian!" Mary Anne called out. In a matter of seconds, Sebastian arrived very concerned; almost scared.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sebastian said with worry piercing his voice.

"Have you read the paper today?" Mary Anne's voice was shaky and concerning as well.

"Uh, no. No I have not" He said in relief that nothing had happened to her.

"It says that three women have been murdered… uh three prostitutes to be exact… my goodness… they were brutally slaughtered"

"What happened to them?"

"Uh well… _'The three women were found early in the morning after the call of merciful screaming in the local abandoned warehouse. The victims had their eyes pulled out, bodies almost completely broken and cuts and burns throughout their limbs'…_ My God Sebastian, who would do such a thing?"

"Someone or something mad for power…" He responded deeply.

"I must do something to help I-I-I… I have to Sebastian…" Mary Anne entered to a great state of sadness. She just couldn't imagine these women getting murdered. Clawing for help, and suffocating on their own blood.

"My lady… there isn't much you can do. Trapping this killer would only put you in danger. The police will take care of it I'm sure of it" Sebastian says, trying to get her away of this case. He knows that its dangerous and he doesn't want her involved.

"Oh Sebastian I-" Ciel enters the room unexpectedly.

"My lady. You have a visitor" He says awkwardly.

"Is it Mr. Jackson?" Mary Anne says, blinking in wonder.

"No. Its… It's your grandmother-"

"What? Why didn't she say she was coming?" Mary Anne spouted very shocked. Ciel shrugs.

Mary Anne sighs in discontent and sets the newspaper on the desk.

"Sebastian… do you mind bringing in the tea?" she says onto him.

"Yes my lady" he responds smiling and leaves. Ciel was about to follow him, when Mary Anne spoke up.

"You'll lead the way, right Ciel?" She said grinning.

"Oh uh, yes Mary. Pardon me" Ciel responded frowning in embarrassment. Mary Anne lifted from her seat and walked up towards him. They stared strolling through the bright corridors and startling the silence with their footsteps.

"Ciel… I have a task for you but don't tell Sebastian" Mary Anne whispers suddenly.

"Uh… yes?" He replies whispering as well. Ciel did not feel comfortable with Mary Anne's request to hide from Sebastian.

"Go to the Police Department, and tell them I will arrange the three women's funerals that were killed last night. In addition, I need you to gather all the information you can about the crime scene and the back-story of the case. Think you can do that?" Mary Anne said in a low settle voice. Ciel somehow felt like Mary Anne in this moment. When he was not yet a demon, and helped to solve crimes as he hid in the shadows of his home. The only difference is that Mary Anne has a good heart and wants to help all of those in need. Her soul is noble, beautiful… and free…

"Yes my lady. You won't be disappointed," Ciel says forcing a smile.

"All right. Thank you" she responds smiling along with him.

Mary Anne and Ciel now breached their destination. They enter the room and encounter with Mary Anne's grandmother, Bernice Windell.

"Oh my goodness look at this young lady!" the old women said from her seat. Her white hair matched her pale sky blue eyes.

"Every time I see you, you grow in height and grow in beauty… no wonder you have this handsome Butler behind of you" Bernice says looking at Ciel. Both he and Mary Anne feel awkward and blush.

"I'm just joking dear. It is nice to see you. See you both" The old lady wheezes in a laugh.

"It's wonderful to have you here also grandmother" Mary Anne smiles and salutes her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Mary Anne says as she takes a seat in front of her grandmother.

"Oh, I just wanted to surprise you dear. An old lady like me needs a bit of excitement once in a while in her life" Bernice responds.

"But the journey is long from London to here. And not to mention long but dangerous. If you've told me sooner, I've would've sent Ciel or Sebastian for you and come here safely"

"Oh don't worry dear! It's only a few days apart"

"All right grandma… the important thing is that you're here all in one piece" Mary Anne laughs.

"Excuse me Madame, but I will be leaving now-" Ciel starts saying but then got cut in.

"Oh no worries Ciel! I'm sure my granddaughter has you very busy" Bernice says grinning her slightly crooked teeth.

"Thank you Madame" Ciel responds in a small smile and leaves the room.

"Nice lad he is… but shame he is your butler" Bernice says, her voice more serious now.

"What do you mean?" Mary Anne says a little offended.

"I say if he wasn't your butler, he'd be a perfect husband for you-"

"Grandma!" Mary Anne flickers in embarrassment. Her faced turned to an outstanding crimson red.

"Do not raise your voice on me young lady… Ciel has never seemed so bold to me until now. And I can see in his eyes… well eye, since he uses an eye patch… that you burn in his heart-"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Mary Anne's voice cracked with discomfort.

"So be it Mary… but the thing that I am willing to talk about is the detain of your father" Bernice said, knowing that it was some serious distress that came over Mary Anne. The young girl stayed silent and listened to what she had to say.

"The day I received your letter, I almost had a heart attack and I cried so much. So then, I imagined that the relief of your soul must have felt like mine, and now you feel free somehow. But now my child, I think that it is time to give what belongs to you. Something that I've had for years" Bernice says quietly. Mary Anne only stares.

"… Our textile and clothing factories" she says. Mary Anne was absolutely stunned. She did not expect this sudden offer.

"What? I'm sorry grandma but this too much for me to handle, I can not accept this offer" Mary Anne says very honest.

"Nonsense dear, you will be fine"

"No grandmother I… I really do have lots to take care of already. The vineyards in Germany and the medicine school in Cambridge are piling up above my head. The profits, the costs, the expense, the distribution of money and the workers, the materials… An other business will only drive me mad"

Sebastian then enters without a warning and startle the ladies. The scent of exotic tea busted into the room and calmed the tension in it.

"Oh Sebastian, what an amazing fragrance! Where do you get all of this delicious tea?" Bernice says as he approached.

"One of a kind tea transported all the way from India. Amazing isn't it?" He responds.

"Sorry I was late. I had some trouble with one of the maids handling your luggage"

"No problem my dear, but how do you manage to do everything all in one minute?"

"Well you see… I am merely one hell of a butler" Sebastian says as he smiles.

"Of course you are. Good to see you again Sebastian" Bernice says.

"Truly Madame, I say the same. But now you have to excuse me" Sebastian says setting down the tea in front of them.

"Yes Sebastian, see you later" Bernice says and with that he leaves.

"Now my dear… you must accept the factories…" The old women says focusing on Mary Anne, but it looked like she was trapped in deep thought.

"…Please my young girl. These industrials were never mine to keep. But little after the death of your mother, Raphael came to me for them… and almost killed me for them…"

An arrow shot into Mary Anne's heart. An arrow of pure dread and droplets of water start to come through her eyes.

"…W-why didn't you e-ever tell me th-this?" Mary Anne says in her sobs.

"Because you did not need to know until this day. And yet, it would have been useless information to the authorities. How would the assault and the attempt of murder of an old lady help them catch Raphael? Still, if he ever did kill me and end up with documentation of the factories, he'd be in jail, or even dead years ago. A risk that big was to inconvenient for him and he left… also I was saved by one of my servants. Or I too my dear, would be dead by now… but that's what happens when your son becomes a murderer"

Mary Anne wiped her face and carried on thinking. The two big companies she owns are already such a burden. An other factory would be just a waste of her youth. She didn't care about money or possessions. All she ever did was care about people. And that is why exactly she accepted the offer.

"… yes grandma… I accept the factories…" Mary Anne says with a faint smile.

"I'm glad you do my dear. And don't worry, I'm sure Sebastian and Ciel will help you handle it… because that's what they do, don't they? Handle everything?"

Sebastian came in again suddenly, surprising them again.

"We can handle what you say?" He says grinning too much.

"That you and Ciel will help Mary Anne manage her businesses?" Bernice says.

"Yes Madam. A butler that cant do that much isn't worth his salt"

"You see Mary? Nothing to worry about!" Bernice says trying to cheer up Mary Anne.

"Yes you are right grandmother…" she responds not so convinced.

"…Although there's something concerning me very much" she says.

"Tell me dear, what troubles you?"

"it's a bit brutal I don't know if you can handle it-"

"Nonsense! I can handle everything my dear, you don't know what iv been through"

"Well three prostitutes were bizarrely murdered with their eyes pulled out today here in New Forest-"

"Good God!" Bernice yelps

"Yes and I will be paying for their funerals and help in any way I can" Mary Anne and Sebastian exchange strange looks.

"Well my dear, that is very good of you trying to help these people. Your heart is big, and your soul is pure"


	7. Chapter 7

_Slowly the creature made its way through the town and left his path of death. Deciding a correct moment to go in for its real victim. He knew that she was guarded all to well by two demons, an impossible breach. But still, he waited silently in the shadows… Patiently and out of sight…_

Mary Anne started at once to write her cards and documents for the transfer of her new ownership. She was now, the owner of a great textile and clothing industrial in London. Still, the management of the new factory and the arrangement of the three murdered prostitutes at once stared to weigh on Mary Anne's shoulders. And the small "contraband" information brought by Ciel was too little.

"Mary. There is nothing else for you but this…" Ciel said coming back that night, the day Mary Anne asked him for the favor. He handed over some folders.

"I searched through everything. There is no actual story behind it, the police are clueless. They even had to bring detectives from London to solve this case. There is completely no evidence. No footprints, no unlocked doors, no mysterious men and certainly no suspects. The only thing that was left at the crime scene was a white handkerchief mixed with blood and perfume" Ciel spoke very lowly and fast as if he was in a great deal of hurry. Mary Anne was kind and satisfied and not concerned at all as Ciel thought she'd be.

"Its all right Ciel. This was a hard task and you did your best. Thank you" Mary Anne said simply with a small smile. She grabbed the folders and entered her room to analyze them.

Mary Anne has already examined the photographs of the women, but the images are to disturbing and bizarre to look into them deeply twice in search for any clues.

Mary Anne just sat in her Dark wood desk and closed her eyes and entered a dream of deep thought. _I need to help… but how? Maybe I can consult the police and investigate myself. I'd just have to convince Sebastian about it… its clear that he will disagree._

So then, Mary Anne took out some paper and a pen. She started to write down all of her thoughts over the assassination. Handkerchiefs, perfume, the blood, how were the eyes pulled out, the way how their bodies were broken, the cuts and burns. Mary had studied so much about the human anatomy, that she was almost a forensic. About 3 full pages of thoughts, facts and ideas she wrote, now she finally decided to tell Sebastian about it.

Mary Anne went out of her room and headed towards where she thought where Sebastian was at. She entered a sitting room where her grandmother always sat, and there was Sebastian with her.

"Sebastian. I have something for you" Mary Anne says entering weirdly and nervous.

"Yes, Annie?" He responds mildly concerned. Mary Anne gave Sebastian her report, like if she was a child, giving a drawing to a father.

Sebastian takes the papers and reads them for a second.

"Mary Anne, what is this?" Sebastian says strangely.

"My small report about the murder of the three women" Mary Anne responds proudly.

"Mary… tell me… how is your knowledge on perfume supposed to help solve this crime?" Sebastian chuckles as he keeps reading.

"I know every scent of perfume available here in New forest, cheap or expensive-"

"Oh no Mary Anne, don't tell me you use cheap perfume" Mary Anne's grandmother spouts.

"Grandma no, please…" Mary Anne responds.

Sebastian stares at the report in his hands. He didn't like anything about this case, and less if Mary Anne wanted to get involve with it.

"My lady. I understand that you want to help these women but please, I suggest you stay out of it" He says, but he knows that Mary Anne will not give in.

"Sorry Sebastian, I can't. I'm being haunted by them somehow. They call out to me in distant voices that I can't ignore" Mary Anne gives a competitive grin.

"Annie this is treacherous. You cant just go with this mad killer on the loose. I don't want you in danger My lady"

"Sebastian… I understand your concerns. But as long as you are there with me, I know I will be safe"

"We can not be certain about that Mary Anne… Trust me" Sebastian says with a deep serious voice. He knows what consequences will follow if Mary Anne persisted on following cases and crimes. He doesn't what her to fall into trouble.

At last, Mary Anne saw no other choice. If Sebastian didn't approve her statements, then there is no point to keep on persuading him. She exhales as she gives in.

"Its fine Sebastian. I just wanted to help, but there is no way on doing that" Mary Anne said with disappointment throbbing against her chest.

"Forgive me Annie, but your safety is more important to me. Arranging their funerals was a the best you could do for these women; Even though the killer is still on the loose" Sebastian says giving her a consoling grin.

"… care for some tea with your grandmother?" Sebastian said once again trying to cheer her up.

"No thank you Sebastian, I'm all right. Maybe later on in the afternoon" Mary Anne says giving a faint smile.

"Mary Anne my darling, your putting to much stress on yourself. Sit down and have a good one with your dear ol' Granny" Bernice chirps out.

"In a moment, I promise. I still need to manage some files and documents, but as soon as I finish I will come" Mary Anne says leaving the room.

Mary Anne started walking through the house in search for Ciel. _One more chance. One more opportunity. If this doesn't work, then I have no other alternative but to give up on this case._ Finally she found Ciel in the kitchen speaking with the old maids.

"Ciel! I need a big favor" Mary Anne says as she enters.

"Yes my lady?" Ciel responds simply and bowing.

"May you invite Mr. Jackson over please? I wish to speak with him" She says.

"Right away My Lady" Ciel answered with a strange feeling, coming from the back of his mind.

Some time later while Mary Anne stood over in her desk organizing folders and paperwork, Thompson Jackson arrived; Flattered to be invited by the beautiful lady Mary Anne Windell.

"Hullo my fair lady! How thoughtful of you to invite me over today, it has been quite a while since we last saw each other. How you doing Miss Windell?" Thompson says cheerfully as he enters the room with the young lady.

"I'm been very great Thompson, thank you for coming. Please… Have a seat and I'll have Ciel bring in the tea" Mary Anne says standing and greeting Thompson as he kissed her hand, like the gentlemen he his. Ciel stepped out of the room and quietly summoned Sebastian. He came a minute or two after that, and appeared there with him in the hall way along with Victor, Thompson's Butler.

"Get the tea, I'll stand guard here. Don't let Bernice come in here either. We don't want her to be so close to this man-"

"Excuse me, but why are you doubting us? We are surly one of the honest men in England. You know nothing of this poor boy. What makes you think you can invalidate his charms and trust without any sustaining proof?" Victor says menacingly upon Ciel.

"Because those who sold their soul to a demon, can not be trusted" Ciel spouted angrily. The two demons stared at each other with hate. Their mahogany and violet sunken eyes collided, creating a new color of despair.

"Sebastian… get this thing away from Mary Anne and I at all costs" Ciel says irately.

"Yes… My Lord" Sebastian smirks and takes off to the kitchen, pulling onto Victors arm.

"…I would like to see you try Sebastian, or should I not underestimate you?" Victor grins creepily as they arrive to the Kitchen.

"If you underestimate me, you will see that you were wrong" Sebastian responds.

"Did you hear about the dead prostitutes? it's the only thing this forsaken town has been talking about for the last few days. Did you do that? Were your dog-like impulses to strong for you?" Victors says and Sebastian chuckles.

"I do not have _dog-like_ impulses-"

"Of course you don't… You can't fool me Sebastian. Everyone gets out of control sometimes, and you just cant help it. Trust me, I understand completely… It wasn't me though. I wouldn't want a couple of old, dirty women that sit out on the streets. They have rotten like souls, who would want them? Its just insane… Tell me Sebastian, when did you last eat a soul, eh? But a soul like no other… pure, noble, good-" Victor continued but Sebastian cut him in again placing his finger on his lips.

"You talk to much… how about you stay here and when I come back, I'll show you what an impulse is, seems fair?" Sebastian said grinning weirdly said crossing his fingers.

"Oh yes… don't keep me waiting" Victor replied mildly excited.

Sebastian grabbed the trays and hurried upstairs with Mary Anne and Thompson.

Ciel awaited there on the door. Sebastian handed him the tray and went back to take care of Bernice. He wasn't going back with Victor.

Ciel enters the room looking at the young couple suspiciously.

"…so that's the investigation that's been going on you see. Teamed up you and I, we will solve this case…" Thompson trails off as Ciel enters.

"Ah! Ciel thank you" Thompson exclaims loudly covering up their conversation.

"Ciel, is Sebastian keeping Victor good company?" he continued.

"Yes I believe so" Ciel says frowning in discomfort.

"Good. Victor is a strange fellow. He needs all the company he can get, especially Sebastian's"


	8. Chapter 8

_The time was near, as his impatience grows. No longer he can wait to trap her. His desire is too big; but he knows that he should wait just a little more longer. He sensed that his opportunity is close, and giving in right now would just be a waste of his time. The souls of the three prostitutes left a bitter taste in his mouth. He now needs a sweet soul to cover it up…_

Thompson woke up early and freshly in the morning. He was exited to go out and spend the day with his beloved Mary Anne. He cares for the young girl, and he wants to help her in anyway possible. He and his butler Victor spent all night looking for some evidence about the assassination of the prostitutes; and the information he found was shockingly odd. But Thompson was clearly out of doubt, that he new what was going on.

The young fellow got dressed in black, for today was the funeral of the women in debt. He wanted to accompany Mary Anne, so he assured that he was up and ready before the funeral in the early afternoon. He combed his straight blonde hair, aligned his black bow and smiled to himself.

"Victor… I have a feeling that we will need protection today. No flirting with Sebastian" Thompson said to his butler in the dark background.

"Yes Master… even though the _No flirting with Sebastian_ part is sure going to kill me"

"No worry… the time will come"

Thompson and his butler now drove away towards the Windell mansion. He looked out into the forest and saw how gloomy it was. The air had a different feel to it. More dark and unpredictable than it usually is… but maybe it was just the moment fooling around and combining with the towns spirit. Funerals are indeed, the silence of everyone.

Arriving at the Mansion now, Thompson stepped out the carriage and knocked on the door with delight. The door was soon attended by Ciel, who had a a frustrated feeling inside to see Thompson once again.

"Good morning my young lad. I am here to see my dearest Mary Anne" Thompson said politely.

"Good Morning. Please come in" Ciel responded lowly. Thompson entered and followed Ciel towards Mary Anne.

"Is Mary ready to depart?" Thompson asks.

"Yes. She is waiting for you" Ciel replies.

They enter the room while Mary Anne sat reading the newspaper all clad in black. Her freckly pale skin stood out beautifully in her dull clothing and her blue eyes lightened her face in such a sad moment. Thompson was fascinated by her heavy beauty in such lifeless clothing; it just made her pureness shine out like a beacon.

"Good Morning my Lady, you look outstanding" Thompson said entering the room.

Mary Anne gave a strange look.

"Nobody looks good in funeral clothing Mr. Jackson. It's just sad. Makes your heart feel heavier than ever" Mary Anne said.

"You're right Mary. But you are beautiful as always" Thompson said grinning.

"Thank you Thompson. Please have a seat"

Thompson sat down on a seat if front of Mary Anne. He stared at her and smiled.

"My Lady. I have collected information about the case as we discussed" Thompson says. This got Mary Anne's attention right away.

"For heavens sake, did you really?" She said with curious eyes.

"Yes. A witness of the murderer that is. He was the one who saw the prostitutes go in an old warehouse with a stranger all clad in black. They were laughing and having a good long while until these brutal, horrid screaming of pain emerged from the building. He saw him come out once again dripping with blood coming from his mouth and hands…" Thompson trailed off strangely.

"What is it?" Mary Anne asked weirdly.

"…You will never believe me…" Thompson responds.

"Please Thompson; I promise to do my best to understand"

"…The witness said that he saw this stranger… transform into something he had never seen before. That it was to bizarre to look at and he almost had a heart attack. I have no idea what It is, but the man described him as a demon- perhaps the devil himself… Poor lad… I think he's passing the rest of his days in a church… Truly, this is the strangest case I have ever heard of… Have you ever heard something like this before? Devils and demons running out into the blue killing whatever things that lay in front of them"

Mary Anne was speechless. A demon or even the devil was too much of a powerful thing to lure in this small town. It was impossible for such things to exist. Such cruel and bloody sceneries to haunt the minds of people.

"No I… I don't recall such things as a reality. For me they are just myths that trouble with the minds of society" Mary Anne says while Thompson gets confused.

"…My Lady, I am puzzled… you are telling me that you do not believe in demons?" He questions oddly.

"Yes Mr. Jackson, that's the way it is" Mary Anne said smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Mary Anne. The evil in this world is far to great. The wickedness arises at every moment in every corner of our life. Demons wouldn't be a surprise to lurk around in the streets like if they were stray dogs, searching for only one thing left for them" Thompson says with a stern voice.

Thompson was utterly baffled. He couldn't understand why Mary Anne did not believe in demons, if she had two in her own house… The only thing that he had in mind was that Sebastian raised Mary Anne as far away from demons as possible. Keeping her away from madness and the dark side of the world. If she knew about her demon butlers, then she would be a completely different person.

In that moment, Sebastian came through the door and surprised the younglings in their unlikely conversation.

"My Pardon to interrupt but the moment to go is near. My Lady. I recommend to arrive early for the final arrangements" Sebastian says.

"Oh yes, you are right Sebastian. What do you say Thompson. Should we depart together to church?" Mary Anne said looking at Thompson.

"Yes my Lady, of course" He said standing and lifting his arm for Mary Anne to grab.

They went away outside to their vehicle, as Sebastian followed. They got on and Ciel got in with them unexpectedly as well; while Sebastian accompanied Victor outside. They drove out towards the New Forest church in the center of the town. Everything and everyone was silent. The streets were empty and the air reeked of fear. Nothing was normal today in this peaceful town; the worry of death was within everyone.

Arriving at the church, Mary Anne and Thompson entered through the main entrance. The seats were decorated with chains of white flowers. At the altar, the three grey coffins laid beside photographs of the women and long stems with the last white roses of the season. Silky snow like cloths finished out to decorate the place, set above the altar and on top of the coffins. The glossy feel from the fabric, made its surroundings light up in a peculiar way. But still, no light of the world can push away the sadness of a funeral.

"…Amazing job you did here Mary…" Thompson said stunned by her hard work. But Mary Anne was silent and sad. She walked up to the altar and grabbed a few roses from the small rose bed and opened one of the coffins. Mary Anne places a rose in each of the women's hands and closes them back once again. She then goes and sits in the front row without a word. Thompson saw how troubled she was, but he didn't know what to do to help. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand without saying anything either.

After a few minutes, the church was full of people and the funeral began. The father commenced his preaching, and the time in there went by. Finally Mary Anne had a moment to speak. She got up from her seat and walked up to the altar.

"…I know its strange to make a funeral so important, if the only thing that it resembles, are the tragedies of our people. The remembering of our life and the time of our death is all we could see. To many, these women weren't important- and maybe to others they were. It doesn't matter when it comes to the end of their days. What I saw in them was a struggle for their life, with nothing more but their bodies to give. Its sad to see what they have become and still they were fine on they're own. But one day these women ended up killed like if they were animals in a slaughter house, and the killer got away with it. Why did he do it? Only God knows. Their death made me realize how bad this world can be; and the brutality of the murder made me see what we must fear. Let us take this moment as warning to all of us. Madness grows in number, and its terror lies ahead…"

Mary Anne paused for a moment and looked out to Sebastian standing at the entrance with Ciel right next to him. She tried to force a smile to them to show that she was all right.

"…That will be all… thank you for coming everyone, I appreciate it" Mary Anne said to take her leave. The church now ended and started to make their way to the cemetery. They loaded of the coffins in a special decorated wagon and the town followed. Mary Anne looked out to the gloom from her carriage window.

"…Mary…" Ciel called out from the seat in front of her. She turned to him in sadness.

"Everything will be all right. I reassure to you that what you did here today, is the best thing you could do for them…" Ciel says. Mary Anne presses a faint smile. Ciel looks at Thompson and exchange strange glares.

At last they arrived to the graveyard and finished off the ceremony with a single long goodbye to the women. They lowered the boxes all together in a single file in a large hole in the ground. Everyone threw in their shares of fresh soil and finished covering up with the labor of some shoveling. Everyone left now except Mary Anne, her butlers and Thompson. She stared down at the three solemn wood crosses, with a such a burden.

"Can I be alone for a moment?" Mary Anne says suddenly breaking the icy silence.

"…We'll wait for you at the carriage…" Thompson said touching her shoulder. They all left and let her be for a moment.

"…I did this for you, I know you'd be happy about it… so you can at least have some sense of peace in your souls while departing the world… but why do I feel so empty inside? What else do I need to do?…" Mary Anne whispered to herself almost crying.

"…I will trap your killer… I promise…"

"-Here I am then, come and get me" An unrecognized voice said suddenly in the mist of misery. Mary Anne looked up and saw nothing but black.


End file.
